Invisible War
by tolivelaughlove
Summary: I have "Home" by Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros, "Run" by Snow Patrol, and "Little Talks" by Of Monsters And Men stuck in my head. So I decided to try and create an AU fic from it.
1. Chapter 1

Description: Dude I have _"Home" _by_ Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros_ and _"Little Talks" _by_ Of Monsters And Men _stuck in my head. Now I'm trying to think of a way I can turn this into a Klaroline AU… It will probably be really crappy, but I still hope it turns out okay and you guys like it. Dammit now I have _"Run" by Snow Patrol_ stuck in my head too.

He leaned on a tree near the far back of the field just watching her. It was the Fourth of July. A silly holiday, he thought, since America's independence hadn't really been won really until August, but he enjoyed the holiday. It gave him a reason to be reckless without question since humans always seemed to become reckless when given a reason to party and get drunk. However, this year he didn't feel like being reckless. No this year he would have much rather been sitting next to her getting ready to watch the fireworks.

"You know its rude to stare at other guy's girlfriends, Klaus," Klaus heard a familiar voice state behind him.

Klaus flicked his eyes over at his now no longer sired hybrid, but then back at Caroline. Tyler was holding a jumbo bag of buttered popcorn and another filled with candy bars.

"Considering you have been with Caroline for about two years, mate I thought you would know by now that she likes kettle corn and cheddar cheese flavored popcorn not buttered," Klaus spat back at Tyler.

Tyler looked down at the junk food in his hand and cursed. He now had the clear image of Caroline yelling at him to get kettle not buttered. Klaus laughed at Tyler.

"Oh shut up, Klaus," Tyler responded in anger.

"Oh Tyler did I press a button? Sucks when your rival knows your girlfriend better than you doesn't it?"

Tyler rolled his eyes at Klaus and walked back over to the concession stand. As Tyler walked away Caroline glanced back over in Klaus's direction and with a disapproving look on her face. Klaus smirked and shrugged his shoulders back at her.

"Don't get mad at me, sweetheart. Not my fault you chose that dolt over me," he muttered knowing she could hear him.

Caroline shook her head and mumbled back, "Go find a girl who's interested Klaus."

Suddenly Klaus was right next to Caroline's ear seductively whispering so only she could hear, "Oh but I have love." Klaus gently placed his hand on the small of Caroline's back. His touch sent chills up her spine and despite her efforts Caroline let out a lustful gasp. Klaus grinned, "The only question is when will she give up her act and let me in." With that Klaus was gone.

Caroline's heart ached a little from the absence of his touch. It had been three years since Klaus had started courting her. Several times she had found herself trying not to give into all the temptation Klaus offered. She turned her head to see Tyler talking with Matt then she looked in Klaus's direction. She would never admit it out loud, but watching him walk away turned her on. She hesitated for a minute, looked back at Tyler then again back at Klaus. Before she could let reason win she jumped up and chased after him.

Klaus knew she was chasing after him, but he wasn't going to stop. He wanted Caroline to call out for him. He wanted her to admit to herself that she wanted him. He wanted her to not just want him, but need him. Klaus reached his car and started to get in.

"Wait!" he heard he shout.

Klaus let a devious smile creep on his face. He leaned upon the hood of his car and uttered, "There's my girl."

Caroline felt conflicted part of her wanted to blush while the other wanted to roll her eyes, but she did none of that. She just stood there waiting.

Without another word Klaus walked over an opened the passenger car door.

Caroline stared at him. She wanted to get in the car, but she was with Tyler. She had worked so hard to stay with Tyler, but more than anything she wanted to get in that car.

"Come on, love. Don't we want to get back before your _boyfriend_ notices you're gone."

Caroline looked Klaus in the eyes, "I have a better idea." She then turned on her heels and walked towards the woods. She stopped when she reached the edge.

"What are we going to do here love?"

In that small walk Caroline decided today would be the one day she would give into the temptation. She heard Klaus take a few more steps behind her. She took one deep breath. She circled about and kissed him.

Klaus was caught off gaurd by the kiss. He only expected to have a bit banter. Maybe some lingered touching like at last weeks fundraiser or when Caroline passed him the cream at the local coffee shop three days ago. However, Klaus wasn't going to protest.

Klaus wrapped his arms around Caroline's waist pulling her further into him. Caroline felt her lips slitly part allowing Klaus an opening to deepen the kiss. When he took it she melted. Her hands started to drift away from his face towards the small hairs on the back of his neck, but stopped when she heard a loud boom.

She pushed herself away and turned to see that the firework show had started. She looked back over at Klaus with confused eyes. What had she just done was all she could think. She was supposed to be enjoying a firework show with her boyfriend, but instead she was here kissing another guy.

"I have to go," she heard herself say and started to turn away.

Klaus quickly grabbed her and twisted her around so she faced him. Their noses were barely touching. He looked into her lost little eyes and saw the answer he wanted. "I know you love me, Caroline. Even if you refuse to admit it. I know," murmured. He gave her a light kiss on the forehead and walked back over towards his car.

Caroline watched him leave. She felt a war raging on in her. Her mind screamed for Tyler, but her heart drowned out the yells with thoughts of Klaus.


	2. AN: Hiatus Is Over!

To my beloved fans/ followers / readers (I don't know what to call you.),

I AM BACK!

Well sort of. I will be writing again. I have missed you all. I hope my hiatus hasn't driven you too mad. Please let me know if anything you have been hoping for that I do with my stories and what not. Or any other characters or show you hope I might write for.

You can leave reviews here or you can message me at "tolivelaughlove" on FanFiction, FictionPress, or Tumblr. I'd love to hear from you.

Love,

-Geena


End file.
